


do i make your heart beat like an 808 drum?

by AshesAndDrums



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Bellamy Blake, Jealous Clarke Griffin, No Plot/Plotless, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/pseuds/AshesAndDrums
Summary: Clarke wouldn't say that she's addicted to Bellamy. And if she is, well, then he can be the pot and she can be the kettle.If anything, Clarke would consider herself drunk on Bellamy, like all the time, and she’s not interested in sharing her drug of choice.The attempts of others trying to take a hit, however, do make their nights out quite interesting. Like tonight, for example.-Or the one where Clarke and Bellamy like to see how many other people they can get to hit on them and then use it as foreplay.





	do i make your heart beat like an 808 drum?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushigirlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/gifts).

> This is such weird tagging for me because I want to add "kind of" after all of them. I feel like I didn't really commit to a full thing other than my need to write all the established relationship aus. Anyway!
> 
> I've never written smut for characters outside of my OCs and even this is barely smut. Go easy on me.
> 
> Also, Alicia sent me a prompt FOREVER AGO that I was able to work in so I'm considering this a gift for her. You're welcome.

She's heard the saying that "love is a drug". And sure, she's had a few choice relationships that felt like an adrenaline shot straight to her system. But they fizzled out just as fast, some leaving her to sweat through the withdrawal…but she never had to go through it alone.

Clarke wouldn't say that she's _addicted_ to Bellamy. And if she is, well, then he can be the pot and she can be the kettle.

If anything, Clarke would consider herself _drunk_ on Bellamy, like all the time and she’s not interested in sharing her drug of choice.

The attempts of others trying to take a hit, however, do make their nights out quite interesting. Like tonight, for example.

She could admit that the girl standing over at their table was hot. Clarke scans the waitress up and down one more time before turning back to the bar and downing the shot that was waiting for her there.

“Rough night?” the bartender asks as he sets down two glasses of beer, leaning against the bar top, lingering as he no doubt checks out she low neckline of her shirt.

It does not go unnoticed. Clarke gives him a sly smile as she feels the burn of the vodka still sliding down her throat.

“Not yet,” she answers before holding out her hand. The bartender sticks out his own and Clarke makes sure to brush her fingertips along his pulse point as she leaves a few bills pressed to his palm. She hovers just a second too long before removing her hand and picking up her drinks, “But it's going to be."

She can feel him watching her as she walks back to her table and tries to contain her smirk.

When Clarke reaches her table, the hot blonde is still standing there with her hip leaning against the table as she chats with Bellamy. She’s still laughing at something he said when Clarke stops behind her and pointedly clears her throat.

Startled, the woman turns around and moves out of the way. “Sorry about that! I just stopped by to see if I could get you guys anything.”

Clarke slides into her seat across from Bellamy and sets the glasses down a little forcefully. “I'm sure you did,” she says primly, “But we’re good here.” She doesn’t even try to keep the other girl from hearing the dismissive tone in her voice.

The waitress's eyes shift from her to Bellamy and back but all she does is blink at her. Before she can say anything, Bellamy cuts in.

“I think we're good, Bree,” he says to the poor girl but Clarke can tell he's trying not to laugh. When the waitress turns to him again, he flashes her a winning Bellamy Blake smile. “We'll flag you down if we need anything else. Thank you, though.”

The poor girl can only blush as she turns and walks away.

“Looks like you're restarting your fan club,” Clarke comments as she slides one of the beers over to him.

“I could say the same for you,” Bellamy says easily. At the puzzled look she gives him he gestures nonchalantly to the bar with his beer before bringing it to his lips.

Clarke smiles as she runs her fingers up and down the condensation on her glass, “Saw that did you?”

Bellamy gives her a pointed look. “Like you didn't know.”

“Well I couldn't let you have all the fun,” Clarke quips back and then takes a big swig of her drink.

“_Me _having all the fun? You started it. Or did the girl in line at the bathroom _not_ try to give you her number?”

“Damn, you're observant,” Clarke says but she's grinning. Then her smile turns sly. “Did you at least enjoy the little show I put on for you?” she asks as she slides her foot out of her boot and runs it along Bellamy's calf under the table.

He shrugs as if she's not having an effect on him and takes another sip of his drink. “I've seen you do better,” he says. Then he slides his free hand across the table and starts playing with her fingers and she knows she has him right where she wants him.

She hums, sliding her foot as high as it can go along his inseam before running it down his leg and then repeating the motion. “You know I save my best for you," she purrs before slipping her foot back into her shoe.

Bellamy has stopped playing with her fingers and is gripping her hand instead. He cuts his eyes over to her and cocks an eyebrow. "We can't do that here," he warns.

Clarke hums again, a noncommittal sound before she removes her hand from his and takes another drink before standing up and heading for the hallway in the back that leads to the bathrooms. She looks over her shoulder, just once, to see Bellamy shifting to stand up.

Once she's inside the ladies’ room, Clarke barely has time to close the door behind her before Bellamy is opening it again. She's on him immediately, lips finding his as her hand finds the lock on the door and turns it.

“You caved way earlier this time,” Bellamy says with a smug smile as he moves his lips to the pulse point on her neck.

“Shut up,” she breathes, “Like you weren't just as impatient.” She moves her hand to cup him through his jeans to prove her point. 

He makes a strangled noise into her skin and turns them around so her back is pressed against the door instead. Clarke goes for his belt at the same time Bellamy goes for the button of her jeans and their arms are a tangle of limbs between them. Just when she finally succeeds in undoing the buckle, he pins her hands above her head with one of his. 

Bellamy leans in so he can brush her nose with his. “So eager,” he breathes against her lips.

“Haven't I already told you to shut up,” she breathes just as heavily, angling her hips to grind against his front. 

With his free hand he pulls down her jeans and underwear, a little tug on each side at a time, her incessant shimmying only helping so much. The process is agonizingly slow but Bellamy’s mouth never leaves hers, coaxing out little sounds with every bite and tug of her lips.

And then his hand is on her and she breaks the contact, throwing her head back and closing her eyes at the sensation.

“Fuck,” she gasps.

Bellamy lets go of her hands and she immediately grips his shoulders for balance. He runs his finger through her folds.

"Like I said," he grins as he feels how wet she is, "Eager."

Clarke wants to tell him to shut up again but she’s not sure it would come out as firm as she would want it to so she urges him on instead. Bellamy gets her off against the door and then they're moving over to the sink so he can lift her up and fuck her properly.

Once they've both found their release, Clarke rests her forehead on his shoulder as they catch their breath.

"We haven't done it in a public bathroom since..."

"That Halloween party Jasper threw. I wasn't wearing any underwear," she finishes the thought and nuzzles into his neck. He takes the hint and kisses her forehead.

He pulls out and grabs some toilet paper so they can clean themselves up. They share languid kisses as they get their pants back on.

Once their clothes are readjusted, Clarke pulls him towards her by his belt loops. "That was two people for me and one for you. I think it's safe to say that I won."

Bellamy snorts and puts his hands on her hips, "I think we _both_ won."

She knows the smile on her face is a dopey one but she also knows that it’s one of Bellamy’s favorites. She’s about to lean in to kiss him again when there's a knock on the door.

"Um, guys?" a voice calls from the other side, one that sounds suspiciously like their waitress. "There's kind of a line out here, if you're done."

Clarke presses her face into his chest and tries to contain her giggles but Bellamy is having no such luck.

Bellamy Blake is definitely her drug of choice. But she doesn't think she'll run out anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Flowers? Chocolates? Promises you don't intend to keep?
> 
> I'm rambling. I honestly don't know what to say after this. I'm in such a writing rut that I feel like I'm just grasping at straws.


End file.
